disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear is a character that first appeared in Disney/Pixar's 1995 hit Toy Story, its 1999-2010 sequels, and television series. His often repeated catchphrase is "To infinity ... and beyond!". He is voiced by Tim Allen in both the CGI films and the T.V. film, Patrick Warburton in the T.V. series, and Pat Fraley in the video games. In the theatrical films, the featured Buzz is a toy — a spaceman action figure — whereas the television properties follow the adventures of the fictional space ranger on whom the toy is modeled. Personality Appearances Toy Story Buzz Lightyear was first seen on Toy Story, where he is presented as a birthday gift for Andy. At first, Buzz does not realize that he is a toy, and believes himself to be the real Buzz Lightyear. He also thinks that all of his equipment is fully functional, not realizing that his communicator is a sticker, his laser is an LED, etc. This belief causes friction between Buzz and Woody, Andy's previous favorite toy, whom he refers to as a 'sad, strange, little man'. The other toys in Andy's room are attracted by Buzz's doo-dads and gung-ho attitude, but Woody becomes increasingly jealous. Eventually, Woody attempts to make Buzz fall behind Andy's desk, so that Andy would play with him again. Instead, Buzz falls out of the window and is thought to be lost. However, Buzz manages to survive and save Woody numerous times. due to the fact that he still believes himself to be a space ranger. Using both stealth and agility, he manages to get through all challenges with Woody until he learns the truth. Eventually Buzz and Woody meet up and through a series of incidents, Buzz comes first to realize that he is, in fact, a toy. Buzz learns this when he sees a Buzz Lightyear Action Figure TV commercial then attempts to fly out the window of toy-destroying child Sid's house, only to fall and break his left arm in the process. At first, he falls into depression after learning the truth, but with encouragement from Woody, he gradually comes to accept the situation (being loved by Andy). He teams up with Woody to escape Sid, and together, they are able to reunite with Andy and the other toys. Toy Story 2 In Toy Story 2, Buzz leads Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, and Hamm on amission to find and rescue Woody after he's stolen by Al McWhiggin, the owner of Al's Toy Barn, for his collection. Assuming the leadership role, Buzz manages to track down Woody's trail and find the culprit. He appears to be a serious leader right on his task, as he asks the toys to not give up until Woody is safely back in Andy's room. Buzz and the toys eventually succeed by navigating traffic, elevators, cars, airports, and aircraft. At one point in the movie, while investigating Al's Toy Barn itself, Buzz is captured by a newer Buzz Lightyear action figure, who overpowers him and imprisons him in a display box, showing that the entire toy line apparently holds the same ignorance of their existence as toys as Buzz once had. Nevertheless, Buzz manages to break free from the box and follows the rest of the toys and Al all the way to his apartment, where he uses Woody's exact words from the first film to persuade Woody to come back home with him. After rescuing Woody and getting rid of the vile Prospector at the airport, Buzz assists Woody in rescuing Jessie. Despite being separated from Woody, Buzz commandeers Bullseye to follow Woody and is seen galloping next to the plane's wheels when he catches Woody's hat. After the toys finally return home, a relationship between Buzz and Jessie is initiated when Buzz is astonished by her fiery personality and finds her attractive. The last shot shows Woody, Buzz, and their respective girlfriends watching Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me". Toy Story 3 Buzz is still Woody's best friend and accidentally gets donated to Sunnyside Daycare with the rest of Andy's toys. He meets Lotso and the other Sunnyside toys when Lotso gives him a big hug. Buzz wants to start a new life at Sunnyside with the rest of the toys, much to Woody's chagrin. On the first day, however, just before the Caterpillar Room dwellers enter for playtime, Buzz notices several of the toys trying to hide just as they are about to enter, giving away an early clue at the Caterpillar Room's true nature. Buzz regrets his earlier wishes and wants him and the other toys to be moved with Lotso, but learns that he and his friends are going to be destroyed by the children too young to play with them. Lotso offers him a place as one of his henchmen, since he managed to get out, which he turns down since his friends will not be transferred with him. He is reset to his demo mode, which reverts him to his original programming, i.e. thinking he is THE Buzz Lightyear. Lotso manipulates Buzz to be his henchman by making him think Andy's toys are minions of Emperor Zurg and imprisons them. Even in this mode, Buzz is attracted to Jessie, but believing her to be an agent of Zurg, turns away from her pleas. When Woody returns to Sunnyside, he makes a plan to help the toys escape. Part of Woody's plan was to restore Buzz back to normal and with the help of Barbie, she was able to get the Buzz Lightyear action figure manual from Bookworm by disguising herself as her former boyfriend Ken. However, all does not go quite as planned. While Buzz is friendly again, he still believes he is THE Buzz Lightyear, but now in a far more 'romantic' hip-swinging, entirely subtitled Spanish mode. During this mode, he falls in love with Jessie all over again, romancing her in an outspoken Spanish manner. He confuses her friendship with Woody for a romance and endeavours to prove himself superior to Woody. His Spanish mode at first disturbs Jessie but she decides she likes this version too. Buzz returns to normal when he saves Jessie from a falling TV, remembering nothing of what had just happened, and later becomes one of Bonnie's new toys after Andy leaves for college, but seems to retain some of his Spanish mode, dancing a flamenco with Jessie to "You Got A Friend In Me"'s Spanish translation. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Buzz Lightyear is the main character of the Toy Story spinoff, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. This show features Buzz's adventures as a space ranger, fighting the Evil Emperor Zurg. He is shown to command a small team, including Mira Nova, a Tangean princess with phasing powers, Booster, a former janitor from the planet Jo-Ad, and XR, a robot created by the Little Green Men. The series was preceded by a direct-to-video film, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, which showed the formation of the team. The film shows that Buzz became isolated after the death of his first partner, Warp Darkmatter. He meets his future teammates while investigating a crime involving missing LGMs. Other Media * During the 2008 Super Bowl, a commercial played during the 3rd quarter that showed Buzz and Woody watching the Super Bowl as well as a promo for WALL-E, who is playing with a vacuum. * In Finding Nemo, a Buzz Lightyear toy can be found in a toy box in the dentist's office. Characteristics In universe, Buzz is a space ranger from the Intergalactic Alliance and is stationed in the Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4. He is the captain of the Alliance's Team. Lightyear is known for his bravery and courage. Buzz believes that following rules are the way people should live their life. Though a great leader, at times he can be rather unemotional, one of his biggest character flaws. Buzz is said to be Emperor Zurg's son (à la Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) as mentioned in Toy Story 2, but in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, this is revealed to be a taunt intended to catch Buzz off guard. Either way, this shows that Buzz does not know his father. Buzz is trained in several forms of martial arts and is a highly skilled warrior in hand to hand combat. Being in peak physical condition, Buzz makes a perfect space ranger and is an example to many. Disney Parks Buzz is a somewhat common character in the Disney Parks around the world as a meetable character. He is also featured in many parades. Buzz is also featured in a series of Tomorrowland attractions, each with a different name depending on what park they are in. In the rides, which all have the same plot, an audio-animatronic Buzz assigns the rider a mission to stop Emperor Zurg, by using a blaster to shoot at various targets. Trivia * The original script for Toy Story 3 had Buzz and his entire toy line recalled back to Taiwan (where the Buzz Lightyear toys are made) due to a defect. Apparently, that defect could have explained why Buzz and his toy line believed themselves to be real space rangers. While this plot idea was ultimately scrapped, the final script did still include an explaination as to why the entire toyline had at the very least initial delusional beliefs to being the real Buzz Lightyear (as apparently they are pre-set to Demo Mode when first made.). So, that is why Buzz still believed that he was a real space ranger after he watched the news about Buzz Lightyear Action Figure, and after he fell and lost his arm, he was accidently reset to normal mode. This also explains why Zurg (who also believed to be real) reformed and decided to form a real bond between a father and a son. After he fell down the elevator shaft, he was reset to normal mode. * The colors on Buzz are the favorites of John Lasseter (lime green) and his wife, Nancy (purple) * Buzz is 11.43 inches tall, and his helmet adds 0.37 inches * Buzz has Disney/Pixar printed on his butt. Gallery 4315553442_6f521bb5fd.jpg|Buzz in the Disney Parks toy-story-buzz-lightyear-and-woody.jpg|Buzz with Woody BLoSCBuzz.jpg|Buzz, as he appears in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command 3277702_gal.jpg|Buzz with Jessie caitlin12.jpg|Buzz with Woody in the Disney Parks Buzz Lightyear.jpg|Buzz as animatronic in Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin Buzz Lightyear 2.jpg|Buzz as animatronic New Generation characters.jpg|Buzz with Woody, Jessie, Stitch & other members of the New Generation Festival on the road to Disneyland Paris. clipbuzz8.gif|Buzz Category:Toy Story characters Category:Toy Story Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters who almost died Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:characters Category:pixar characters Category:humans Category:toys Category:dolls Category:objects Category:lovers Category:disney Sidekicks Category:team leaders Category:muscular characters Category:characters who fly Category:servants Category:Iconic characters Category:Slender characters Category:Fighters